


Don't invite your boyfriends or girlfriend to thanksgiving

by 2youngjaetrash



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan are Henry Mill's Parents, Coming Out, Dirty Jokes, Family Dinners, Inappropriate Humor, Multi, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), OT4, Peter likes making henry's parents uncomfortable, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Thanksgiving Dinner, Wendy loves cuddles, felix loves his boyfriends and girlfriend, henry regrets everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2youngjaetrash/pseuds/2youngjaetrash
Summary: Henry Mills invited his two boyfriends and his girlfriend to his family dinner in order to come out to his parents. Except he probably should of told Peter to be nice. And Wendy to not threaten bodily harm upon Peter. And Felix to not...well Felix is a saint who balances the two out. Thank God for Felix.





	1. Chapter 1

Henry should of known this dinner was gonna be bad. His first clue should of been that Peter actually agreed to going. His second was that Wendy actually agreed too. Also that Felix gave him a smirk and nodded. But despite that here he was sitting between Peter and Felix with Wendy on Peter's other side and his parents and his aunt and uncle Mary and David across from him. 

 

 

Henry silently wondered what was going to go wrong this time. As his mom set down the food he saw Peter smirk and open his mouth. "You know Felix knows how to cook. Perhaps he could help you and Mr. Nolan with the cooking if you like?" Henry died a little inside. 'He's trying to take away my only chance of this dinner going right!" His mom nodded. "Oh of course we always need another hand in the kitchen." Peter simply gave a smile. Felix got up and left Henry with Peter and Wendy, as well as his Father and Aunt. What could go wrong? 

 

The answer was everything. Once Felix left Peter instantly snaked his arm around Henry's waist and slowly slipped his hands into his pants. Henry let out a small squeak in surprise. That managed to draw not only Wendy's attention but his father and aunt's too. Henry felt his face grow red as his father asked him if he was fine. Wendy on the other hand picked up a knife and said "If you don't stop that I will tell Felix and cut you Peter." His Aunt's face was full of surprise and shock at Wendy's actions. "WENDY!" Henry cried almost as shocked as his Aunt Mary. Peter pulled his hand out instantly and smirked at her. " _Why should I Wendy?_ " Before she could even say anything Felix and his mom returned with his uncle carrying the rest of the food and the plates. Felix looked at them and sighed.

 

"Peter what did you do? Wendy please put the knife down and don't threaten Peter at the table, **_please my dear?"_**   Wendy huffed and put the knife back where it belonged while Peter simply said "I was just touching Henry. He makes lovely sounds by the way Felix." Felix rolled his eyes and sat back down next to Henry. Henry's mom stared in horror before sitting down next to his dad. "So Felix..Henry said you're on your second year of college?" asked Mary as she served herself. Felix nodded and passed Wendy a bowl before answering. "Yes I'm studying to be a Mortician." Emma leaned forward and grabbed the mashed potatoes. "Oh really? That's interesting isn't it Killian?" His father nodded "Yes very interesting love." Emma elbowed him. 

 

David looked at Peter and said "Peter right? Henry said you're in your first year of college is that right?" Henry wanted to answer for him but Peter nodded and leaned back. "Right you are I'm majoring in criminal justice. I want to be a detective." Killian looked up in surprise as did David and Mary the only one not surprised was Emma who nodded and looked at Wendy. "You and Henry are in your last year of high school what do you think you'll be?" Before Wendy could even say anything Peter cut in and said "She gonna be in **dance classes.** " Wendy immediately smacked him. " **PETER MALCOLM GOLD!"** Peter mumbled "It was totally worth it." It took the four adults some time before they realized what he meant by that. Emma coughed and said "Well who are we to judge?" Wendy blushed and muttered "Actually I was going to say I wanted to be a model." Mary looked up "That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Wendy beamed and nodded. 

 

After that the eight of them ate and everything they moved to the living room. But the night didn't stop there instead Peter was sitting down and asked if Killian had ever been arrested. Suddenly they all heard the announcement that a storm was brewing and it'd be best if everyone stayed inside. 

 

_**This was going to be fun.** _


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently Henry had forgotten that when left alone Felix and Peter were easily the worst people with a tendency to undress each other in closed off spaces. Which is why when Peter asked to use the bathroom Felix went along because he had to go too. Henry should of known they where up to something. 

 

Peter and Felix had just entered the bathroom but it took Peter just 2 seconds to push Felix against the wall and kiss him as rough and hard as he could. Felix bit down on Peters's bottom lip and muttered " _ **Honestly Peter now in Henry's parents bathroom? I would of been fine with a closet but the bathroom?"**_ Peter gave him a smirk and pressed kisses all over his neck. 

 

" _Oh come on **Felix** live a little it's the chance of getting caught that makes this encounter  **much more exciting, love don't you think?"**_ Peter said as he knelt down and undid Felix's belt. Neither of them noticed the footsteps approaching nor that they hadn't locked the door. Just as Peter had undid the belt and slid off Felix's pants and boxers the door opened. " **OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY!"** ~~~~ ~~~~Emma said as she pulled away in shock from seeing the two.

 

Felix almost immediately pulled up his boxers and pants and Peter got up from the floor. "Do you mind asking Henry if he wishes to join us?" Emma stared at him and said "How lucky you are that there is a horrible storm coming because if not I wouldn't hesitate to push you out there." Felix apologized and went back to the living room with Peter trailing behind him. Henry looked up and noticed the faint hickeys on Felix's neck and groaned 'Could this night get any worse?'

 

Henry shouldn't have challenged faith. Because it did indeed get worse after the initial shock of the fact that Peter and Felix almost had sex in his parents bathroom Wendy suggested that they all play monopoly. It was a horrible idea from the start honestly. 

 

"YOU FUCKING CHEATED KILLIAN NO WAY DID YOU ALREADY PASS GO BECAUSE I HAVENT AND IM BEFORE YOU!" 

"SUCK IT DAVID YOURE JUST ANGRY THAT IM BEATING YOU!"

"Should we tell them that technically you're in the lead Emma?"

"No this is funny they look like their about to kiss."

 

"Felix did you just land on free parking?" 

 "Yes, Wendy and Peter I did why?" 

 

"Henry why are you taking Peters's money?" 

"I told him I'd let him fuck me if he gave me 1000 dollars in Monopoly money."

"And he actually agreed?"

"Of course he did Wendy."

 

"I WON FAIR AND SQUARE PETER!"

"LIES WENDY I SAW YOU ROLL A TEN!"

"IF YOU DONT BELIEVE ME PETER THEN YOULL BE FOUND IN TEN PIECES IF YOU KEEP ACCUSING ME!" 

"It appears you've won Wendy congratulations." 

 

"Felix can you help me to the bathroom?"

"Sure Peter but why?"

"We have unfinished business remember?" 

"PETER!"

" _ **Care to join us Henry?"**_

_**"NO PETER!"** _

_**"** Oh well your loss love."_

 

_"Henry did he just suggest you have a threesome in the bathroom?"_

_"Well it wouldn't be the first time Mom."_

_"Wait..I mean shit.."_

_"Well as long as you're happy."_

 

**"YES KILLIAN YOU OWE ME TWENTY DOLLARS!"**

**"DAMMIT!"**

 

"Is Wendy going to join us or?"

_**"HA SUCK IT DAVID HE LIKES GIRLS TOO I ONLY OWE YOU TEN DOLLARS!** _

 

_**"YOU BETTED ON WHETHER OR NOT I WAS GAY!?"** _

 

"Well Henry actually it was your uncles idea not mine he made me. Blame him." 

"I DID NOT YOU IDIOT!"

 

"Mom."

"BOTH OF YOU APOLOGIZE NOW HENRY IS NOT A GAME OF FOOTBALL TO BET ON!"

 

"You're right about that ma'am he has the body of a swimmer. And the dick of a soccer player."

 

 

_**"PETER!"** _


	3. Chapter 3

Peter made his way to his house after the storm let up. Emma had handed him two containers of food for his mother and father. As he opened the door he dropped the two containers on the floor.

 

 **"OH MY GOD MOM DAD REALLY ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER? I EAT ON THERE I COOK ON THERE!"** Peter said as he slammed the door closed having caught his parents having sex on the kitchen counter. A couple minutes later he heard the door open and there stood his mother fully dressed although a bit flustered. 

 

"Sorry Peter we thought you weren't coming home till later." Belle said as she helped pick up the two containers. Thankfully none of the food had spilled. Peter averted his eyes as he went inside. He looked at the counter in dismay and said.

 

"I'm going to have to burn that counter." Belle smacked his head and scolded him.

 

Peter hoped that Felix and Wendy were greeted much better than he was. 

\---------

Felix opened the door to his dorm. It was silent. Felix had a feeling his roommate was either sleeping or not home. 

 

As Felix put away the food that Emma had let him take for his roommates he noticed something. 1. The sliding glass door was opened a bit.

2\. His pet plant cactus was turned over but not damaged thankfully.

3\. The door to his roommates room was opened a bit. 

 

Felix slowly walked towards the room his hockey stick clutched tightly in his hands and pushed open the door swinging his hockey stick at the figure standing in front of the bed. "OW FELIX WHAT THE HELL?! ITS ME SIMON!" 

 

Felix stopped attempting to hit him and looked at him as he flicked on the light. "What the hell Simon! I almost killed you!" he said as he put the hockey stick down. Simon just mumbled incoherent words. When suddenly they both heard something crash in the other room. 

 

Both Felix and Simon had a hockey stick and a baseball bat respectively. As they approached the spare room Simon pushed open the door and swung his bat. Felix brought his hockey stick down and felt someone block it. "Simon Felix what the hell?!" They both noticed how the light was switched on revealing Raphael Simon's boyfriend. 

As the two boys stood there Raphael said "Do you even play hockey Felix?! Why do you have a hockey stick?!" Felix leaned against it and muttered "Peter plays and I always keep him a spare in case his other one breaks." 

 

"Simon why do you have one of my bats?" 

"Because I just do okay?"

Felix chuckled and said "I brought food. It's in the fridge." 

Both Raphael and Simon run out before Felix even finished his sentence.

\-----------------

Wendy took one look into her driveway and ran off. No way was she going to socialize with her fathers side of the family.

Instead she went to the diner owned by a old woman who was still open and sat down. She was asked if she wanted to keep the containers she had in the microwave to keep them heated. She nodded yes.

 

As Wendy sat there drinking hot chocolate and eating pecan pie and being the owners taste tester she took in the families spending the day together outside and thought that maybe it wasn't so bad the way she was raised. 

 

As Granny was closing up the diner she offered to take Wendy home but she shook her head and grabbed the bag which held the two containers and the large coffee cup that granny had given her and started walking back. 

 

She made it to her home unharmed and knocked while trying to look for her key. The door opened revealing her mother who frowned seeing her home so late. "Wendy where have you been?" She asked as Wendy went inside and took the containers and put them away then poured herself a cup of hot cocoa from the bigger cup and topped it with whip cream and marshmallows. 

 

"I was at granny's diner after I left Henry's house Mom." Wendy said as she drank her hot cocoa. Wendy's mother nodded and cleaned up the food. 

"As long as you're safe sweetie I don't mind but at least give me a call." Wendy nodded and took the cup and her big cup to her room passing her little brothers and noticing how he rushed out and hugged her. 

Maybe she just couldn't see the good qualities in her family because she did look hard enough but right now seeing her little brother try and read out loud. Wendy realized that.

 

_**It wasn't about having a picture perfect family, but rather a family that is perfect  to yourself and the other people who are in it.** _

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to make one more chapter because this is very fun for me to write.


End file.
